LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP
by Batista's little animal
Summary: Will Triple H ever leave Vixen alone? Of corse not but when her new unexpected boyfriend who happens to be the animal Batista himself things will change.Batista oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the wrestlers (that sucks) but I do own Vixen and the other people I put in the story.

**Hanging out**

My name is Vixen and I'm 20yrs old and I just started my wrestling career a couple of months ago and being a new RAW diva is hard but I'm getting use to it I made friends with basically everyone except Trish Stratus she is the most annoying person you could ever meet I mean the first day I got here she was bothering me.

After the show Lita, Vixen, and Ashley decided to go out.

"So you ready to go yet Vixen." Lita and Ashley asked.

"One minute, I had to change into something comfy." Vixen was wearing a black tank top with the words Vixen going across it with a black skirt a some black boots.

"So what are we waiting for lets get to the club already!" Ashley yelled.

"Off to the club we go." Lita says. Just as we left the women locker room we see no other than Triple H, Batista, and Ric.

_Great just what I need_. Vixen thought.

"Well well well look what we have here. Where are you going Vixen?" Hunter asked.

"Somewhere." Lita answered for her.

"I wasn't asking you I asked her and I'm pretty sure she can speak for herself."Hunter shot back.

Ashley looked at Vixen and mouthed the words "do something"

"We were going to have a girls night out." Vixen finally answered.

"Mind if we come along?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. Because then it wouldn't be a 'girls night out' duh.

He was about to say something else when Ashley grabbed Lita and Vixen's hand and ran to the parking lot shouting "see you later."

"Hunter gives me the creeps." Vixen said as they headed for her car.

"I told you he's just doing that because he likes you." Ashley told her.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW just thinking of him liking me make me sick thanks a million Ash." Vixen said shuddering.

"Anytime anytime."

"Come on guys. Lets go."

"But Lita not to be rude but how are you going to party and your married?"

"Well I'll tell you once we get there I'll get a drink an-"

"Never mind."

Once they got to the club they saw all types of lights people doing anything not caring if anyone saw the girls were having a great time until they saw Trish, then her and Lita broke out in a fight Lita was kicking ass when Vixen and Ashley tore them apart.

"That's so not fair you kicked her ass without me I'm hurt." Vixen did a fake sob.

"How did you to start fighting anyway?"

Lita explained everything on their way back to the hotel. Once inside they said their goodbyes and went to there rooms.

"Well this isn't what I had in mind of hanging out."

I know this first one may suck but you just wait until i really get this story going.


	2. Chapter 2

By request

IT'S MONDAY NIGHT RAW EVERYBODY!

Vixen was waiting for Lita to come out of the Women's locker room when Maria came over and started talking to her.

"Look Vixen I telling you BE CAREFUL there's no telling what Trish will do ok."

"Ok I be careful but maybe you should tell her to be careful because if I get a hold of her she is gonna need more than a plastic surgeon to fix her up."

"Sometimes you scare me."

"Sometimes I scare myself."

"You ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

Making their way out as a combined Weight of 155 pounds is LITA and VIXEN!

The crowd went wild seeing the two but Vixen was more excited then any of them. Then the crowd went into a frenze of boo's as Trish and Victoria came to the ring.

"Hello Vixen you ready to lose?" Trish stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Trish my momma tought me not to talk to slutty whores."

"Why you little bitch."

IN EVEOLUTIONS LOCKER ROOM

"So Dave who do you think is going to win?" H asked.

"Vixen and Lita has this match in a bag ther is no way in hell Trish and Victoria are gonna win this."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To see Eric."

"Oh"

TO THE RING

And your winners are TRISH AND VICTORIA!

"I can't believe we lost we almost had it, we were so close, it was right there, why?"

"Vixen you win some you lose some."

"Yeah, but I really wanted to win."

"Yo ju ju Eric wants you in his office asap" Ashley told her.

"AW MAN THIS DAY CAN"T GET ANY WORSE" Vixen screamed and walked off.

ERIC'S OFFICE

"You wanted to see me mr. Bischoff."

"Yes I did I wanted to see you to tell you you will be joining evolution.

Vixen's face literally dropped to the floor "'cuse me I 'm j…joining wh…who?"

"Evolution but by special request of course."

"I…but….why?"

"I already told you by special request."

"And who in the world would do that?"

"I'm pretty sure you would know."

"Thank you for telling me this and…uh….I'm just gonna leave now."

WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM

"I wonder what Bitchoff wanted."

"MY DAY JUST GOT WORSE I AS IN ME HAS TO BE APART OF EVOLUTION I'M GONNA KICK TRIPLE H'S ASS SO HARD HE'LL STILL BE HURTIN'WHEN HE"S DEAD!"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here I haven't had a chance to get on the computer because of my mom and her internet classes but I back and better than ever.

To The girl wonder did H really moon you?

THAT BASTURD I'MMA FUCKIN KILL HIM! UGH!

Ashley-V calm down before you break something or someone

V- CALM DOWN I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN I JUST WANT TO YELL OK

Ashley- Don't yell at me because you gonna be stuck with Evolution

Lita- Ashley you like making things worse don't you

Ashley- I try I try

V- so what am I gonna do

Lita- fist things first you are gonna get you ass to their locker room after the show and then your gonna do what ever they ask for the show purposes only and your gonna like it

V- Gee I feel a hella of a lot better.

Lita- I thought you would

LATER THAT NIGHT

What is taking her so long to get down here I mean I want to go party get really drunk and make out with a lot of hot guys but no I cant go because Tiffany (Vixen) is taken so long.

Ashley if you don't shut up you might wind up accidentally missing.

Is that a threat because I would love to see you do that to me and when I do return I'm going to kick ya ass.

…..:UPSTAIRS:…..

I am soooo late Ashley is gonna kill me but then again that might not be such a bad Idea now if I could only find my baby phat top I can do my make up and be on my way but no Tiffany can never find her stuff when she really wants to go somewhere

I finally get ready go out my hotel room heading for the elevators not paying any attention to were I was going then I bump into someone, someone I know

"My bad I wasn't paying attention and I'm sorry" I look up to see Dave standing looking at me like "you aint gotta say sorry"

DOWNSTAIRS

WHAT THE FUCK

Upstairs

"You seem to be in a rush"

"Yeah I'm supposed to be downstairs with Lita and Ashley but I got side tracked and now I'm late but I don't know how I'm actually late because we going to a club I don't know how you can be late if you're going to a club."(Starts walking her to the elevator)

"So you like to party huh? Don't let me find out you one of them wild chicks who does anything and everything when they-cut off-

"What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Well you said that you like to party so I was just guessing"

"So you think that I'm one of crazy chick that just flash people at parties?"

"Well I wasn't going to say anything but since you said something-cut off-

"This is so not right the elevators broken bitch"

"Why the elevator gotta be a bitch?"

"You know what Dave?"

"What?"

"You're walking me down the steps."

"ok"

"Finally you made it what took you so long to get down here"- Ashley stops talking when she sees Dave- ohhh that's why she was late.

"Thanks for walking me here Dave"

"No problem I'll be seeing you around"

After that Tiffany & Dave really hit it off But then monday came and that was the day she would have to agree to join Evolution but Dave was there so it wouldn't be that bad.

I had a match agaisnt Victoria tonight towards the end of the showand of course I won but as soon as the ref was about to announce that guess who comes out if you guessed triple h you're right but Eric was there to make sure I said yes.So h began to talk

"Well Vixen as you know Evolution consist of the best and only the best."That is what you guys were hearing I was hearing this blah blah blah blah blah you know you want me blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda

"So what do you say will you join evolution" All I could hear was the crowd yelling "no, or no don't do it." That was what I was going to say but before I could answer Eric said this "If you don't join Evolution you'll be out of a job!" I took a mic and said to the crowd "I doesn't look like I have a choice guys so my answer is...Yes I'll do it I'll join Evolution.


End file.
